Famous Last Words
by Moonsetta
Summary: You're dieing. You're pleading for me to end the pain. They don't know what I'm doing. I'm really doing it. I'm taking my brother's own life. This is murder. I'll do it bro. Together, we'll say those famous last words. Ch. 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm just staring, there's nothing else I can do. You're dieing, that's too easy to see. All that blood, sticky, wet and red. There's so much I bet you can't even see my mask. Can you see my eyes though? Can you see how sorry I am for everything? How I wish we could go back? Back to before this nightmare began?

Mikey's breaking down, calling out your name. Oh, I hope you hear him. You were a superhero in his eyes. You know that? You can't go, because superheroes don't die. At least, that's his reasoning. You were the one who calmed him down, scared away monsters and nightmares. You were his protector, always the amazing one of this family. You know? He drew you a lot as a superhero. For some reason, I can't remember those pictures now. Those stories he wrote, you were the hero in them too. We all were at some point. His fascination with that innocent little world made us remember what we were fighting for.

I can't bring myself to look at either of them, only you. I can see Donny's hands though, trying to stop the blood. I know its hopeless. No one could survive that, no matter how stubborn. Even you can't bro. I'm still staring, blood soaked blades lay beside me and I want to get angry. I want revenge, because those we my blades. A kick, I had went down. They snatched them up and ran you through, dropping them there, probably torment intended for me.

The rain's washing away everything, I can see the flash of lightning but the thunder is silent in my ears. Donny's still trying to save you, but the blood keeps coming, crashing over your skin like waves on a beach. Black and red. I'm going to see this for the rest of life. The rest of my life…without you. Oh…there wasn't enough time. You're going too young bro. You never did anything to deserve this. Tell me, what are we going to do? We can't go on without you.

Mikey's whispering now. Please…oh please…I hope you can hear him. He's saying so many things that you need to know. I've got to say so many things, but the salty, metallic taste of your blood is cindering my mouth shut. I can't really move, the rain's made my body numb. Maybe I'm shaking or maybe I'm crying. Maybe both. It's hard to tell. This…this moment, it should've never come. It wasn't supposed to. Life's never fair right? Well, answer this, why must life be wrong? Why should I sit here watching you die? Why should you die? It's not unfair, it's wrong. Why is life wrong?

You think if we never learned nin-jutsu we wouldn't have to watch this? Or would we have died a long time before? My nerves are numb but I can feel the weight of my muscles. My arms have grown heavier. A simple sight. I've been zapped powerless by a sight! Mikey's stopped talking now, he's turned a bit. Probably talking with Donny. Can we save you? No, we can't. You and the Foot have made it too obvious to my eyes. I've taken down so many enemies, I know what death looks like. We both do, but maybe they don't. There's hope in Donny's voice. But I know. I just know. I still can't move. Why can't I just say something?

I find that pain in your eyes and I mentally apologize fifty thousand times over. There's nothing I can do. You know that bro. You want the pain to go away. I understand, no one really likes pain. You're dieing. I hope with every voice on this planet that you know this is killing us. In the corner of my eye, I can still see your shadow that moved around the walls of the dojo. Funny, I can remember your voice and your laugh. What color did you wear? I've forgotten that now. What shade of green was your skin? Wait, what color do I wear? What shade of green is my skin?

You see? I'm forgetting the small things I should've held close. How old were we all? Who did what? Who was who in our family? Family, we're all here right? See? This is what you're doing. I'm dieing with you bro. More blood bubbles out and now Donny's sobbing along with Mikey. Maybe I've moved now. I can't look away from you though. I'm not sure why. Do I really want to remember you this way? Lying in an alley with your life gushing out. That's selfish. Maybe you want to die here. We're all here. Is that enough bro? Do want us to cry? No. I know you wouldn't.

You're dieing and you don't want to see tears. Maybe that's why I'm frozen. You wouldn't want me to cry. You wouldn't want any of us to. Let's see, your last gaze should be us smiling. You'd want that wouldn't you? Our happiness was your happiness. That's how it is for all of us. Of course, that means your pain, is our pain. We can feel this too bro, but it's worse because it's going to stay with us. We're going to go on. You're not. I think the rain's turned to ice now. It almost blocks out Mikey's and Donny's cries. Can you hear them? I don't care if you can never hear me again, just as long as you hear them. Mikey's holding your hand, begging. Donny's still trying to save you. There's some mention of hope among us. It ain't reality though, it's our dreams, our minds and our fantasies. That's all there is. I'm covered in your blood. We all are and it's still pouring out. Wow…I never knew we had so much in us.

You still have that stubborn look in your gaze. The one that says you're going to hold on as long as you can. Until ungrateful fate tears the soul from your body and lays it to rest with the darkness. Donny's saying something about how you shouldn't still be alive. Remember how he always complained about our stubborn streaks? You were always able to out last me when it came to these things. That stubborn streak annoyed him. We were his worst patients. Heh, you remember all that bro? We always refused to rest. That was one thing we had in common, perhaps too in common. If we were different, just a bit, do you think this could've been avoided? If I was more like you, or you were more like me? Bro, you have to understand there's so many things I want to say but I'm too numb.

I hope you can read them in my eyes. The words are too painful to say, because I won't get a chance to say them again. I'm beginning to think it's better not say anything and I can't bring myself to move my lips. Maybe because Donny and Mikey are still murmuring small words of hope. It's no different than trying to grow flowers in a bonfire. There's no hope. Maybe that's why I can't say anything. I want them to hope bro. Nothing's better than hope, you know that. When the odds were against you, you rose up. Whether that was luck or you, I'm not sure, but I'd love to have that now. I really would.

Oh, now Donny's saying things. Come on, who's he going to talk when we're stuck at home. He may have Leatherhead and April but what about when storms blow in and we can't reach them? Mikey doesn't understand, I don't, even Master Splinter doesn't. You were always the one closest to him because you could simply understand his words. Who's going to understand them now? Sure, Donny doesn't live in Mikey's world. You're no superhero in his eyes, but you're still his hero through and through. He knew every element of every one of us. He knew you on a level the others and I didn't.

You guys could talk. You wouldn't get lost in his explanations and you'd learn. That's one thing that made him really happy bro. When he was teaching and one of us managed to learn something. That was mostly you because you were connected with him at a level none of the rest of us were. You were so special and so amazing to them both. A hero, a superhero, a protector, a guardian, a teacher and a brother. That last one's the most important and I hope we don't forget that.

Your coughing now. You're losing even more that way. Wow, how much blood is in us? Maybe you've already lost too much and you're hanging on through sheer will. Heh, it wouldn't be the first time. That was kind of a bad habit for us both. They're both quiet now as you cough more blood out. Oh man, you're scaring them both stone still. You take a shuddering breath and slump back to the ground. I see the pain is fading from your eyes. Along with the rest of you that is. Finally, I find my self leaning over you. The tails of my mask fall to your blood caked plastron and I cringe. Did that hurt?

A small brush of the wind sweeps them over so they meet yours. Red on red. I suddenly can't remember which of us is dieing. Am I looking at you? Or are you looking at me? There's so much pain in your eyes. I feel it bro. It's so much that it's killing me too. Wait? The pain's fading though. I hope you understand that the pain I feel isn't going to fade from me. Another brush of wind intertwines our mask tails. They're still both red. Red from your blood. Are you sure you're dieing? Am I staring at my death? But that would mean you're already dead. Will I be joining you? I know those hopes are lies.

I'd take your place bro. All of us would, then, of course, you'd turn right around and take our place. See? That's why we can't die for one another. That's why it's wrong to die. We shouldn't die. It should be impossible because we would give up for one another. That would keep happening. A complete circle that wouldn't come to an end. You know? I think death, fate or whatever or whoever takes our lives would get bored and go bother someone else, leaving us in a constant game of self sacrifice. There would be a death card and we would each keep grabbing it from each other's hands.

You never deserved such a fate. Maybe I did, but not you and not the others. This hurts…this really hurts. You hear that? They're both begging. Now they're begging me. Turning to me for an answer. An answer I know, but can't bring myself to say. A flash of lightning goes by and the thunder whispers in my ear. This wasn't supposed to happen…I was supposed to go first. Don't you get that!?

You're dieing…there's nothing I can do. Our little brothers are still begging. For life, an answer, a second chance, a strand of hope. I want to tell them that there's absolutely nothing there to grab on to. It isn't there! Stop looking bros, please? Those wounds and all this blood. You can't live with all those wounds and you can't live without all that blood. I know we've faced the impossible before, but this goes beyond that simple word. Beyond all words. Try to do the impossible and you'll do something extraordinary. Weren't we told that once?

You've done the impossible. On a normal basis too. It's like you always got bored. You'd probably fight your way out of the sunken Titanic because you got bored of walking on water or you'd learn to faze through things like a ghost because you grew tired of flying. That was always you bro. You were that amazing person.

Now me? I'm staring down as the life drains out of you. Impossibly you move and raise a hand to my face. So I am crying, you're wiping the tears away. You don't want to see them. I wouldn't want to either. Your asking a question with your eyes. I slowly shake my head. I never hated you bro. NEVER. I hope you know that but more than anything, I hope you know that I love you. This wasn't meant to be. I guess we did our best though, to save the world and the people that would never understand how amazing we were. I'm crying more now, my eyes fluttering closed every other flash of lightning. I'm afraid every time I open them that your eyes will be closed, or dead and empty. I force myself to stop closing my eyes and focus on your gaze.

Our little brothers are calling out again. You gaze sideways at my blades, bloody from your blood. You lock your gaze and ask. I shake my head fiercely. No, I won't! I can't! Bro, don't! I read the pain in your eyes. I know you want it to be over but what you're asking me to do is- oh, no! I want to end the pain bro but you're telling, asking, pleading with your gaze. Your eyes say it's ok, that you understand. Bro, I'm going to get lost in this world. We're lost without you around. Don't you understand that!? They'll hate me forever. I can't! Especially not in front of Donny and Mikey. What would they think? All they would see is one of their older brothers murdering another. It's murder.

Bro, no. Don't make me. That gaze, that pleading. That's it…there's no fighting it. I reach over and pick up one of the blades that have long become a very part of me. Mikey and Donny are asking what I'm doing. It's in my hand, but I don't think they can tell since it's so dark. You're dieing. I know it and I know you know it. That's when the doctor starts panicking isn't it? When the patient says he's going to die? You wouldn't say that. You're much too stubborn and that would worry us more. Not that we aren't worried. Well worry, it just isn't a good enough word. Like sorry. It just isn't good enough.

More than those, love isn't even nearly good enough anymore. You're too good for that word. Oh, bro if the world could see you, they'd have to make up so many new words to describe you. That's just how amazing you are. You're still bleeding and there's blood in your mouth. What would you want to say to Mikey and Donny. What would you want to say to me? Do you even have the energy to talk? I'm guessing you don't. Tell me, how? What do you want? Do want me to finish pushing this blade through your heart? Would that be easiest? A fast swipe across your throat? Oh, no I couldn't do that. It would ruin you. You should be going down fighting. A hero, if not for me, for them.

You're making me look like a jerk. No worse than a jerk, bad, it'll be pure evil. Do even understand what you're asking me to do? I gaze in your eyes, looking for an answer. I'll end the pain. I just have to know how. I think of the enemies I've fought and think of how I brought them down. I rarely killed, only when I needed to. I remember, sometimes it was just bashing in the skull, other times it was choking even. No, no choking. You'd be struggling for air. Your gaze flies down to the wound next to your heart. Yeah, all I'd have to do is stick the blade there and move the blade a little to the side. It would off your heart from the rest your body. It would be a second of pain, over so quickly. This life would be gone so quickly as well. I lick my lips and gulp. I say it with my eyes. Ok, I'll do it. I raise the blade and insert it into the wound. Mikey's asking Donny something about the piece of my blade already in you. They think I'm trying to get it out. Yeah, those ninja had the audacity to steal my blades, but also to run one through you and break off the point of it inside you. The other is still lying beside me. Don't worry, this one will do the job bro.

I'm shaking now. I'm really going to do it. Take my brother's life. I never…ever wanted this for you. You reach up again to wipe away the tears streaming from my eyes. I can't say I'm sorry for all I've done and said so I try to get my eyes to say it for me. Your eyes flick downward and back up. You understand. I look close and see the forgiveness in your eyes. I also see an apology. Oh, no need for that bro. Every word and every action in the past doesn't mean anything right now. Donny's saying that taking out the point of the blade won't do any good. I almost smirk, if they only knew.

They're going to hate me for this. It won't compare though. I hate myself so much already. They're quiet now. They see it now. They see you're not going to make it, but they don't see what I'm doing. I read their expressions. They still think I'm trying to remove that piece of my blade out of you. Maybe they think it's therapeutic or something. I have to do this. You're pleading with me again. With my left hand holding my weapon I reach up with the other as I balance on my knees. I run my fingers over the side of your face and catch you leaning into the warmth. You're so cold right now. I force myself to stop shaking and stiffen up. It's for you bro.

My fingers travel to your eyes and I take a long look at those shimmering orbs. I force them closed and press the blade where I can feel your heart valiantly trying to beat on. I raise the deathly blade a bit higher. Just a little cut and your heart will separate from the rest of your body. That'll be it.

I'm still crying. I press the blade against the muscle and you gasp. Donny and Mikey are telling me to stop. That I'm hurting you. Sorry, but it's just the cue for us. We say it at the same time.

Those famous last words.

"I love you."

I stab and hold in my scream as you shudder and finally, die…

Goodbye, big brother.

* * *

I got bored! I tell you that's all it is! Raph don't kill me!

There will be a second chapter soon. I don't like character deaths. Now if that doesn't give away the second chapter nothing else will.

Pray for my safety tonight, no doubt Raphael will be in my dreams, breathing down my neck or trying, more than likely, to kill me.

~Moonsetta


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

I open my eyes and curse at the sight of red in front of my eyes. I want to rip this stupid mask away from my face. It's red, sticky and smells of death. There isn't a way to deal with this, there just isn't. The room is so cold and I can only guess at what haunts the air with a thick cloud. My eyes, they hurt so much to move but I force them too. I glance strait ahead. My hand on another, dark green clutching desperately at green so pure, it's like seeing grass for the first time. Despite the cold, my body is bathed in sweat. My hold on the hand is slippery but I can't convince myself to let go. I ignore my thoughts and just focus on the here and now. He's so cold, my older brother.

I don't bother to move my head. I'm staying right here. So maybe, maybe I can say sorry. Maybe I'm expecting forgiveness. But what are those chances? Regrets, they've built up a large part of my life. I can't take them back but maybe I could still find a speck in those eyes, if he would open them again. A small speck, a slight shine, anything to remind me that we're still brothers. Shell, Leo can you hear me. Great, see now I'm crying. Way to go! I tighten my hold on his hand and whisper whatever words manage to climb out my throat. There's so many bandages, so many tubes, so many needles and too much blood.

I helped Leo, I helped. I hope with everything that you know that. It's my blood in your veins. I'm helping. Forgive me? Is it possible? You wanted me to end it, but hey I'm no super genius. I shouldn't even be here. Don should be the one next to you. Maybe I'm just too lazy to move. I'm not going to leave though, no matter how many rights our family has to dump me out with the garbage. If they decide to, then you should be the one to do it. I wouldn't complain and I wouldn't fight back. I'd be happy actually, because that would mean you would be awake and just…alive.

My throat is burning and I can't bring myself to say anything more. Words won't help anyways. I close my eyes as the tears spill over. I would've done it instead. You had to go play the hero didn't you? It's always been like that. Our mighty protector, the famous Leonardo. Bro, I hope you understand that no matter what, that name is in history. Time and space, foreign as they are, won't come by without knowing your name. You won't be forgotten. I'll make sure of that. I've thrown away my sais. I'll bet you'll yell at me for that right? If it didn't mean letting go of your hand I'd tear this mask off too.

You asked me to bro. If you can remember that then maybe…oh it's no good. I don't care what you remember or what you don't remember just come back, come home, to this home, to this family, to your father, to your little brothers. You know I'd turn back time and act differently. I wouldn't of let them take my sais. It should've been my blood there. Don't you get it? I was supposed to go first! Mikey and Don need you. What am I supposed to do? You know me, I'm no leader.

If, by some miracle, that you reopen those eyes, I promise, no swear, no I **vow, **that I'll be a better brother. We've had our ups and downs, our arguments, but it doesn't matter. It never mattered. Brothers, we're still brothers. Family, we're still family. A lot of good I'm doing actually. I'm sitting here with my head lying on the side of your bed, my hand clutching yours. I bet you would never be able to imagine it huh? I actually care? Well, duh! I wish you could hear this but all I can manage is a rant in my head. My family, is the only thing I have in this world and no one's going to take them away from me! Leo, listen, I've got two little brothers and a father but that's only 2/3 of my world. You can't leave like this. I only have one big brother.

You know? You'd probably love to hear me say that again. I will, just wake up! I really doubt I'm in a place to be making demands though. For the love of me I can't remember if I'm sitting in that chair or on knees by your side. Everything's numb and I don't want to open my eyes to find out. My eyes are stinging and I'm wondering if the salty taste in my mouth is blood or tears. Maybe it's both. Sorry to sound like Mikey for a minute but the famous TMNT can't lose their leader. Oh, you should see him. Remember his bright blue eyes, well now they're so dull and I can't see that light that used to shine in them anymore. Don's running himself ragged for you. He'll probably come in soon and kick me out as usual. They hate me Leo, they all hate me. Even our father is glaring at me. You're the leader. Why didn't you mention that there was a way to save you?

Don mentioned, in his technical terms, that it's really only 10-90. Come on, you've beat such odds before, even more hopeless odds. You are odd, you know that? You're weird. I don't understand you, you can take a critical hit and still have enough will to remain alive only to deal with the pain so we can have closure. It's always been about us right? Us, that's what made your world. We were ok, you were ok, no matter how many injuries you took. Look my mind's rambling off and I can't stay on track to save my life. Guess I'd make a lousy writer huh? You know? I bet Raphael Sanzio never went through this. Heh, even among our namesakes, **you **are the amazing one. Raphael Sanzio, he was a painter and architect. Michelangelo Buonarroti was an Italian Renaissance painter, sculptor, architect, poet, and engineer. Donatello was a sculptor. Leonardo da Vinci, look what he had going for him though. He was a painter, sculptor, architect, musician, scientist, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist and writer. Yeah, I know what they all mean, believe it or not.

Remember when we were younger. I could never out 'big brother' you. I lost my temper too much. Mikey went to you to fight off his nightmares. Don went to you for problems, during those rare times he was stressed. It's hard to think about them now. Mostly because, my main concern is you and because I can't imagine them without those glaring eyes. They hate me. I told you this would happen bro. I knew that it would make them hate me. I asked myself though, would I rather have my little brothers hate me or deny my older brother's dieing wish? I'm angry at you for that. What would you have done if I had done nothing? Remained in pain until you drew your last breath? Would it have been your last breath? Would we have gotten help in time? Somehow, I'm wishing that the action helped you hold on, but that couldn't be. It would make the world perfect though, if I somehow helped.

I'm close enough that I can feel your pulse through your hand. I'm grasping it tighter but you won't react. I'm probably breaking it for all I know. Yay, another reason to dump me among the filth of New York City. I wish you could hear that, New York City, your home. Your family's here for you. They're waiting. Yeah, I don't think I should be part of this family anymore. Although you begged me, I should've seen it. The hope was still there, all along…

There was hope Leo, there was a way to save you! Why didn't you know!? You should've known! I'd pound you if you were the same as ever. If you were ok. Despite the chance, it's still 10-90. You know, I think those scientists and doctors have it wrong. The possibility is 50-50. You either make it, or you don't. It's kind of like the chance of rain during the day. You remember how the weatherman always said there was like a 70% chance of rain? I hated that, it's common sense, it either rained or it didn't. See a 50-50 chance. Great, now you got me rambling on about the weather. See, I'm going crazy without you here.

Wake up! Just wake up! I want to see those eyes open once more. What color are your eyes again? I can't remember. I'm forgetting again! Way to go Leo! Oh, this hurts, it really hurts! There's pain Leo. Pain I can't fight. I strangely feel like dieing. Yes, if you don't make it. I'll follow you. Wait up for me? Please, wait for me? I'll be right behind you. You go, I go. I don't care that you'll yell at me for eternity for leaving the others. I know they hate me. They'll kick me out. Out of this home and out of this family.

Won't you please wake up? Just let me say I'm sorry and I'll be out of here. I wonder what I'll do next. I've nearly beaten Mikey with a steel pipe and nearly put a sai through your throat. What's next? I'm a monster. A monster. I'm still so numb. There's only one candle burning here in your room. It only illuminates your though, I'm still in the darkness. It's like you're the only thing in the world. The only one in the spotlight. I hear the footsteps outside the door. Normally, I wouldn't be seen dead crying but now, oh I don't care. Just wake up! I tighten my hold on your hand. You're going to make me beg aren't you fine. I'll beg. Wake up. Please? Just wake up? Let me see those eyes open. Please wake up? Please? I'll do anything, even if it means leaving. Just wake up? WAKE UP!

Oh, I kind of just yelled that out loud. I don't care! The door is opening but I don't open my eyes. What do they see? A brother in pain or the murder who nearly killed their hero? I know the answer. I can feel their eyes watching my trembling form. Great, now I'm sobbing. They hate me. They hate me now. You must hate me now as well. I'd bet my life on it. Of course, my life doesn't seem worth that much anymore. It's the only thing I have left though. Would the heavens take it in return for your life? I'd give it bro. You know I would. I would for any and all of our family. Please? They need you. Please? **I **need you.

I need my big brother.

They're standing behind me in silence now. I can feel our father's presence. Oh great, his hand on my shoulder. About to tell me to get out no doubt. This must be the last moment then, goodbye.

"Raphael," he whispers, but what's that?

His voice isn't angry, it's surprised, as if he's watching a miracle occur. He's still my father. I still love him. I love my little brothers too. So I'll try, one last time, to look up at you. I always looked up to you. You were always my hero as well. You were my older brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do to save you, to change all this. I force my hand to loosen but then I freeze and my breath catches in my throat. That pressure. My eyes snap open, despite the tears and that hand. It-it. I can't bring myself to finish the thought. I move without really thinking. My head has long grown heavy but I force it to move. Then, I'm staring up at your face. No mask, but those eyes. They're open! I freeze. Just freeze. Everyone's holding their breath. Is it real or just an image that will fade away like a dream? Your hand shakes and you release my hand, forcing your hand up. Before I know it, your hand's on my face, wiping away the tears.

Heh, even barely alive. You're still watching over us. You worry too much. I let out something like a yell and fall. Now my face is buried in your shoulder and your arms are pulling me closer. You're alive! You're alive! That's all I can think. It could be minutes or hours later that I finally lift my head. I can still feel the others standing behind us.

"Thank you Raphael," you mutter and I gulp.

Thank me, for what?

You take my hand again, "I love you, little brother."

My throat's too tight, so I can't say anything. I look directly in your eyes and I hope you can read the words in my gaze. I see it, there's forgiveness and love. I smile and hold you close.

Heh, Hamato Leonardo, my amazing big brother.

* * *

Oh, I really didn't like this. Well, I suppose the first chapter can be read as a one-shot.

Well, review if you feel like it.

~Moonsetta


	3. Chapter 3

Careful, this chapter's written in 3rd person.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

"No!" Leo shouted darting in front of Raph and locking gazes with his sensei.

Splinter closed his eyes, "Leonardo, my son, Raphael-"

"Did nothing to deserve such treatment from any of you!" Leo yelled, looking pointedly at his two youngest brothers that were standing behind their sensei.

"Leo no, I did do it. I deserve everything they hit me with," Raph said through deep breaths as he tried to get to his feet only to fail and fall back onto his hands and knees.

Leo glanced back at his immediate younger brother. He took careful glances at the small bruises on his arms, the cut on his left leg and the large swelling bruise on his skull.

"This isn't right!" Leo protested, "It isn't fair to Raphael!"

"Leo," Don said, "He-"

"Only did what I asked. I thought I was dieing out there. Heck, technically I did die! There's no reason to act like this! You're only using this as an excuse to beat him up!"

"Leonardo such dishonor-"

"Is on the ones who strike a wounded and unarmed warrior!"

"Leo," Raph whispered, "It's ok, they have the right to-"

"Sorry Raph but shut up! You're not helping!" Leo yelled while glancing behind him.

Raph was still on his hands and knees, still breathing heavily from the wounds set by his own family and still trying to get up.

"Leonardo, stand aside," Splinter ordered.

"No," Leo spat, his muscles tensing should he have to fight.

Don's and Mikey's mouths fell open as they slunk away from the scene and room. Leo **never **said no to their father and sensei, **never**. Leo, on the other hand was torn. Although it was true he had never said no to his father or disobeyed a direct order from him he also knew that he would **NEVER**, on his life, leave when one of his little brothers needed him.

"Are you disobeying my instruction Leonardo?"

"For my brother yes. None of you have any right to judge him for his actions!"

Mikey and Don peeked back in the room, they could feel the rant coming. The lecture voice Leo usually held in for Raph was being directed at their sensei, their teacher.

"Sure his actions would have affected everyone but it was my life in balance! That choice for him to act was my own! If there's anyone to blame and hit it should be me! I told him to! There's no dishonor in what he did, but attacking him for fulfilling my wish is dishonorable! Life, death? It doesn't matter to me! If my family is safe I don't care! Even if you are my father I will not allow you to hurt my little brother or abandon him out on the streets!"

"You would fight me?" Splinter asked.

Although there was mass hesitation in Leo's eyes, he narrowed them and spoke through gritted teeth, "Yes."

"Leonardo," Splinter spoke, "In ancient ninja clans in Japan there was a code that belonged solely to the-"

Leo ignored the lecture and turned around sharply at the sound of coughing. Raph was holding a hand against his plastron as violent coughs shook his form. The eldest kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Raph? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

They were both half aware that Splinter was continuing on with his story but paid little attention. Leo's attention definitely tore aware from the words when blood splattered on the floor. Raph glanced up at his older brother only to turn his head downward again to cough out more blood. When he slumped down again, his eyes growing mist-like, Leo reached out and pulled his little brother close to him.

"Leo, I-I, I'm sorry," Raph said in a weak voice.

"Shh," Leo cooed, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Leo looked up to find Splinter's eyes were closed.

"Good," he thought as he helped Raph to his feet and made his way out of the room.

Mikey and Don jumped back as the doors flew open and out came their older brothers.

"Leo what are you doing helping that murderer?" Don asked in fury.

Leo stopped for a moment, turned and glared at Don, before continuing on his way. Once the oldest brothers reached the hotheaded turtle's room Raph finally managed to stop coughing up blood.

"Leo, why?" Raph whispered in a scratchy voice.

"One," Leo said as he opened the door, "It's the honorable thing to do."

Raph could've rolled his eyes at that one.

"And two," Leo said before helping his younger brother into his hammock, "You're my little brother."

"But Leo I-" Raph weakly protested.

"Shh, get some sleep," Leo commanded.

Raph took a few deep breaths and found himself slightly scared.

"L-Leo?" he whispered as the door to his room opened.

"Yes?" Leo asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't leave."

Raph heard a slight laugh from his older brother and then frowned when the door closed and the sound of footsteps vanished into the distance. For the next few minutes he lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The sudden sound of someone outside his door made him curl up into a ball with his blanket trying to hide his face. He felt like he was six again and had been caught doing something stupid and hurtful to one of his brothers. When the door opened he stiffened and readied for whatever and whoever would hit him. A soft hand landed on his shoulder. A furred hand, his father.

"Raphael," Splinter whispered.

"Master Splinter I'll leave tomorrow if you'll just let me rest for-"

"Raphael," Splinter said sternly, "Face me."

Ready for the contact of the wooden walking stick against his face Raph forced himself to turn over but what he saw startled him. His father was smiling. Splinter was smiling lovingly at the one who had attempted to murder his favorite son. The confusion must of showed because the elderly rat chuckled.

"Raphael, I do not blame you for your actions. Leonardo has shared his experience with me through our spiritual connection on the astral plane. You are not to blame, my son. Your actions were simply that what your brother wished."

"But father I-" the turtle protested before being cut off.

"I do not place any blame on you, my son," Splinter said raising a hand to rest on Raph's forehead, "The action, although harsh was an act of mercy. I am proud of you, my son."

"Then why did you say all that?" Raph asked, new tears spilling from his eyes.

"I did not attack you Raphael. Neither was I going to say dishonor was upon you. Please understand that I was simply trying to reach your inner spirit, for that I needed you to be away from your younger brothers as well as Leonardo."

"Why?"

"Your younger brothers do indeed have you now in dark sights but that will not persevere. In time they will remember you are brothers."

"What about Leo?"

"He believed as well that I would attack you on more than simply a physical level. A spiritual attack from one holding the amount of anger held by Michelangelo and Donatello would be extremely dangerous. Your older brother has built walls to protect your mind my son. I had to assure him that I would not harm you before he would let me even approach your room."

"He's outside?"

"He is guarding you from the rage in this home, my son."

Raph groaned, "Would you stop calling me that?" Raph asked in a chocked voice, "I don't even deserve to be called that anymore."

"I call you my son because you are Raphael, equally gifted and loved as any of your brothers."

"But sensei, I might've killed him. I know Leo's your favorite."

"Raphael, Leonardo is not my favorite. I have no favorite son. I would do anything to ensure you all live happily and safely. Please understand, that I would not trade any of you for anything or anyone ever. I love all my sons equally. I love you Raphael, my son."

With the closing statement Splinter bent down to wrap his arms around his second oldest, "Leonardo will return later. Rest, my young one."

With that Splinter stepped towards the door and raised his hand to the door handle.

"Father?"

The rat glanced back with a curious eye.

"I love you too, dad."

Splinter smiled proudly as gazed upon his son. Forgiveness would take much time for his youngest children but Raphael wouldn't be alone.

Minutes later Raphael just stared at the ceiling. His father, didn't blame him. He still loved him. His train of thoughts were cut off as his door opened once again. He looked across the room to see his older brother slipping inside his room.

"Feeling better?" Leo asked.

"A bit," Raph mumbled.

Leo nodded and walked across the room until he could reach out and place his hand on Raph's forehead. For the younger turtle, it felt similar to the comforting hand of his father.

"They hate me don't they?" Raph asked.

Leo smiled sadly, "They think they do, but they'll see in time."

A long minute of silence passed between them before Raph moved and sat up, Leo's hand falling back into place at his side.

"I'm sorry Leo, so sorry," Raph whispered, his hands shaking from some buried emotion.

Leo smiled and kneeled down to hug Raph tightly, the red masked turtle returned the hug just as fiercely and let the healing tears come.

Again, they said those Famous Last Words, although this time, they weren't the last.

"I love you."

* * *

Yeah, I kind of just wanted to write a chapter with some closure between Leo and Raph. Well, this story is now complete. I hope I see you readers and reviewers around my other stories.

~Moonsetta


End file.
